1. Field
The present application relates to an aerator device for fluids, and more particularly, to a wine aerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
One way to improve the wine drinking experience is to aerate the wine to maximize the wine's exposure to surrounding air. Mixing the wine with air allows the wine to warm up, the wine's aromas to open up and the overall flavor characteristics to improve.
Various methods and devices for aerating wine exist. Some include devices into which wine is poured and that draws air into the flow of wine that flows through the device. One disadvantage with such devices is that as wine flows through the device, it has a tendency to swirl, especially when the volume of wine flowing through the device decreases. Such a swirling flow provides for inadequate aeration of wine.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved wine aerator that addresses the deficiencies present in existing wine aerators.